A New Me
by Raven Lowe
Summary: Chapters1-4 EditedNew Chapter Second chances are hard to get, but when Draco Malfoy gets his he decides to take full advantage of it. DMHP LMSS Slash.
1. Trouble's Brewing

(AN: For anyone who has read this before. I BEG you to read it again. At least the first two chapters. They have been heavily edited (as the remaining chapters will be within the next two weeks) and later chapters won't make much sense if you don't read them. Also I really need feedback. Is my editing for nothing?? begs for help)  
  
Draco Malfoy was bored. Really bored. Really really bored. Really really reall... okay enough of that. Suffice to say, the oh so sexy blonde Slytherin was bored out of his pretty little mind. That was nothing new considering he had been locked in the same room for almost a week, without his wand. He'd spent five whole fricken days with barely anything to eat, and absolutely nothing to do. All because he refused to take the Dark Mark.   
  
At first he had stormed around the room throwing things and breaking them, and then he had yelled for a bit, but then he cooled off (as he cleaned up his mess. No matter why the mess had happened, he could not tolerate a messy room), and decided that this was much better than the alternative. In fact, he figured he had gotten off far too easy. They could have just killed him after all. Or they could have tortured and killed him. He shuddered at the thought. The Death Eaters could drag these things out for month.  
  
The blonde Slytherin hated going home for breaks. Every time was the same thing. "You're going to take the Dark Mark and serve our Lord boy," and every time Draco had come up with a good excuse not to take the mark just yet. Well, it seemed his father had tired of his excuses. Even under normal circumstances, being at home was mentally taxing. It was like being in the public eye 24/7. The cool indifference and arrogant air had to be about him at all times, or his father would know something was up. Draco couldn't remember one time that he was allowed just to be himself outside... Scratch that. Â He couldn't remember a time at all where he was just allowed to be the person he wanted to be.  
  
The truth of the matter was that Draco wasn't entirely sure about 'who' he wanted to be, but he did know that he wanted to be nothing like his father. The man was a murdering bastard. He just wanted a chance to do what his instincts told him, instead of having to question if his decisions followed the form that had been beat into him.  
  
He had been mulling over this for a while. Five days in solitude gave you quite a bit of time to think. On his second day he had begun planning his escape. He knew that eventually his father would come in to see if his son had relented yet. That was how things went around there. He also knew that there was a roaring fire was kept in the sitting room fireplace almost all day and night for his father's dearest master. The last thing he knew, and the one thing that his father didn't, was that he had a bit of floo powder. If he did everything exactly right, he might just be able to make it to Hogwarts. It was chancy of course. There were billions of things that could go wrong. But what other choice did he have. Stay and die? Hardly an option.  
  
He had been sitting ready since he made that plan, his trained on the door for the slightest turn of the knob. For three days he had been poised and ready, and for three days he just sat there. He hardly even slept at night, in case his father came in then.  
  
Finally on his sixth day, his chance came. The door slammed open, and before Draco could even jump he was down on the floor writhing in pain. Okay, so he hadn't planned for being hexed into his plan, but Draco figured he might as well try and work this to his advantage. Besides, it wasn't really all that bad. He had been his with this particular hex enough before that he was beginning to build up a bit of resistance. No need for his father to know that little fact, however.  
  
"Boy. Tonight you join the service of the Dark Lord, he will not accept anymore excuses. Finite Incartium," Lucius drawled.  
  
Draco remained limp on the ground, twitching every few moments for show. Lucius scoffed and with a flick of his wand had Draco dragging behind him as he went to the sitting room. "I'm disappointed in you. Really, collapsing after that. I feel I have failed as a father."  
  
Draco bit his tongue to keep from sending a retort. He let himself be dragged into the plush room. He snaked his hand into his pocket and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He went ahead and sat up when they stopped. The room was full of people. Including Voldemort. Well, wasn't that just special. Did he miss the notice that tonight was going to be a family dinner? Really, the Dark Lord normally only showed up for holidays, and never bearing gifts either, how rude of him.  
  
"Step forward my dragon so that you may take my mark," the oversized snake hissed at him.  
  
Draco laughed dryly as he stood up. "You know, it's really funny that you should say that. After all, I just spent five days locked up because I said no. What really makes you think that I will bow to you now, Your Ugliness? I would rather die than bow to you, and it will be a cold day in hell before I lick your boots," he said as he walked over to the fireplace and leaned against it. His lips quirked up in a smirk as he found the perfect ending to his sentence, "Mudblood."  
  
"So be it then boy. If you do not join me you will die. Lucius!"   
  
Draco hesitated a moment as his father stepped forward. His father wouldn't really go so far as to kill him. Would he? Oh, what the hell of course Lucius would off him for his precious Voldemort. What was he thinking? The man was always Voldie this and Voldie that. Really. You'd almost thing Voldemort had birthed Lucius himself or something.  
  
"Avada Ked-"   
  
Draco threw his powder into the fireplace. "HOGWARTS!!!"   
  
Just as he jumped in and felt the spell begin to work, something hit him in the back. The sudden pain made him gasp, and a green glow surrounded him as the world fell into darkness. 


	2. Taking Care

A New Me Chapter Two  
  
The great hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was gloriously decorated in the reds and greens of Christmas. There was a large tree in each corner of the great hall that practically glowed with light from the candles that were all over it. House colors adorned each of the trees. Red and green curtains that were interwoven with each other covered the walls and wreaths were on every window. It was a shame that not many people were there to witness it.  
  
The teachers that had remained in the school over break were enjoying their Christmas. It had been quiet around the school, since most of the students had gone home to their families around a week ago. More and more parents were requesting that their children come home for the holidays, each passing year. Albus supposed that it had something to do with the rising of Voldemort, but one could never be to sure. After all, Hogwarts really was the safest place for their children to be (yes, despite the chaos that seemed to follow a Mr. Harry Potter around like a lost puppy). Whatever the reason, there was no doubt that it provided the teachers with a much needed break.  
  
The house elves had really outdone themselves this year with the Christmas feast (the one on Christmas eve, not to say that the one with all of the students hadn't been wonderful as well, but there was something special about this one). There had been all kinds of foods, ham, yams, a marvelous goose, stuffing, cranberries, and green beans. Then to top it off there had been a delightful chocolate truffle. After the dinner, many of the teachers had retired to the teacher's wing common room for some drinks. Dumbledore noted that even Severus seemed to be enjoying himself, which was a rare occurrence indeed (of course that might have had something to do with the large amounts of firewhiskey the man had consumed over the course of the evening).  
  
After a few drinks himself, Albus returned to his office to look of some papers that he had been meaning to look at since the beginning of the term. He was halfway through the stack and about to drift off when a soot covered figure rolled out of his fireplace with a slight moan. Now that wasn't normal.  
  
He looked surprised for a split second, before rushing forward to examine the figure. A shock of blonde hair revealed that his surprise visitor was one Draco Malfoy. A very puzzling occurrence indeed. He gently rolled the boy over, and received his second surprise of the night. The boy looked like death warmed over. His normally pale skin was a pasty white, that made the visible bruises on the boy's face and arms stand out all the much more. Judging by his appearance, Albus would almost say he got hit by the killing curse, but the boy was still breathing.  
  
He silently cursed himself for not seeing something like this coming. He should have known that Draco was in danger. The boy was too much like his grandmother to take the dark mark. With a flick of his wand, the boy levitated behind him and they were off to the infirmary, where hopefully Poppy was sober enough to save his life.   
  
x  
  
Madam Pomfrey practically fainted into her chair. She had tried to convince Albus that young Mr. Malfoy need to go to St. Mungo's but the old bat would hear none of it. In fact, he flat out refused to leave the room, acting almost as if he felt guilty for some reason. She had managed to keep the boy alive, but only after hours of work. It was obvious that Malfoy had been hit with the killing curse, but hadn't died. It was puzzling to say the least, but maybe the fact that Mr. Malfoy had been flooing at the time the spell had hit saved him from immediate death. The thing almost more curious than hi surviving was that now, in the middle of his back, was a small lightning bolt scar, identical to Mr. Potter's. Mr. Malfoy was sure to get a kick out of that.  
  
It had been patch work trying to save him. Really, how does one treat a survivor of the killing curse? But, with her arsenal of spells and potions, she had stabilized him. Of course there still was the chance he would never wake up. Or even if he did wake up that he wouldn't be all there. There were countless other things that could happen as well, but she didn't want to even think about them. He still lived, and that was the important thing.  
  
"How is he?" came the voice of Snape from seemingly nowhere. Pomfrey had been so caught up in her thought that she hadn't even noticed the black clad man enter.  
  
"He'll survive, if that's what you're asking. If you want to know how he is. He's half starved and half dead. He'll be here at least a month. And no visitors! He may be unconscious but he still needs peace and quiet! Out with you!" the nurse ranted. She really didn't like that man. He needed to wash his hair. It was unsanitary.  
  
Severus looked like he was going to argue, but thought better and turned to leave with his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Pomfrey sighed and turned again to her patient. His hair was also unwashed, and hung limply around him, but that was the least of his problems. He looked thin, as she had said before half starved. There were visible bruises on his body that looked even worse then they were because he was so pale. Thankfully, his breathing was strong as his chest rose and fell in a regular pattern, and he didn't look half as bad as he had when the Headmaster had brought him in.  
  
"Poor boy," she thought. "And on Christmas Eve too. What is the world coming to?"   
  
x  
  
No sooner had he walked out of the door, Severus Snape nearly collapsed as a searing pain ripped through him, starting at his arm. The Dark Lord was calling and by the feel of things he was right pissed.  
  
Severus quickly gathered his cloak and mask before leaving school grounds and apparating to Malfoy Manner.  
  
"Ah, Severus. How nice of you to join us," Voldemort hissed, his red eyes flashing. "I'm sure by now you know of what happened tonight?"  
  
Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak, in case he told the Dark Lord how he really felt about Draco's refusal. Proud.  
  
"Well, report."  
  
"He survived if that's what you're asking," Severus drawled as he glared at Lucius. The man looked completely indifferent to the fact he had just nearly killed his own son. This was definitely no the Lucius he had known during school. It couldn't even be the same Lucius that had looked down at his first born son with complete love and devotion as he had cradled the boy in his arms. No, this man was a complete and utter bastard.  
  
"Now-now, none of your cheek Severus. Crucio."  
  
Severus' knees buckled as the curse hit. He made no sound except for one slight groan as he hit the ground. Sadly enough, this was really becoming old hat.  
  
"Listen to me and listen well. I want that boy either kneeling here before me, or dead by the end of the week. If he's not one or the other, you will be the one that will die, and then I'll find someone else to kill him. Is that clear?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Good. Finite Incartium. Now get out of my sight."  
  
x  
  
"Get off of me woman! I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
"But Albus said you were called, and you never come back in one piece! Now let me check you over!"  
  
"There's no time woman. Besides you couldn't get me out of here fast enough earlier. Concentrate on Draco. He needs your help more than I do."   
  
"There's nothing more I can do for him. He just needs time to heal. You on the other hand I can do something about."  
  
"Not now. I have to talk to the headmaster. It's quite important."  
  
After this, Albus decided he had been eavesdropping on Poppy and Severus long enough. "I'm right here, so you may talk as she checks you over."  
  
Severus sighed and gave in to the over zealous mediwitch He wants me to either persuade Draco to take the mark or kill him by the end of this week. We have no choice but to try and hide him. If I fail, he will just send someone else.  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this for a moment. Hogwarts was really the safest place for him, but unfortunately it wasn't very safe at all. There were the children of known death eaters and known sympathizers throughout his house, as well as others. If they kept him here, there was a good chance that he would be attacked, but those chances were doubled if they sent him away.  
  
"No, I believe he will be safer if we keep him here. But you are right that something must be done to protect him... and you," Albus finally reasoned. An idea was blooming in his head. It would require a great deal of compliance from Mr. Malfoy. "We will stage his death." 


	3. Waking Up

"Ah, Molly so nice of you to drop in."  
  
Molly Weasley had come as soon as she had recieved the letter from Dumbledore. There hadn't been much information in that letter, but there was enough there for her to seriously doubt the headmaster's sanity. Being who she was, she immediately voiced that opinion. "I must say, I think you've gone completely daft! A Malfoy?! In my house?!"  
  
The headmaster chuckled only a moment before his face became serious. "The boy is in danger, Molly, and from his own family! As much as I would like to keep him here, he needs to be around people. The Burrow is the last place Lucius will look for him. It's only for two weeks."  
  
Molly sighed. "Headmaster, my boys hate him, and he hates my boys. Do you really expect something like this to work?"  
  
"At least come and see the boy before you make your decision."  
  
Molly nodded. This didn't change anything. She'd just look at the boy and go home. There was no way she was going to let Albus Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, guilt trip her into taking in this monster of a boy. And then she saw Draco Malfoy. Or at least what she was pretty sure used to be Draco Malfoy. "Oh my!"   
  
The boy looked like he had gone through hell. Why, there was nothing left but skin and bones! "His family did this to him?" she asked thoroughly shocked.  
  
"We're not sure, he hasn't actually woken up to tell us. I believe Severus is planning on trying to wake him later today, however. Perhaps we can have some answers then. It is very likely that it was Lucius though." Albus replied. "You'll take him then? "  
  
"Of course! When will I be taking him?"  
  
"As soon as he's well enough to move."  
  
Molly nodded. Family feuds didn't seem to matter with something like this. How could a father possibly do this to his own son? His only son? Molly couldn't imagine hurting one of her precious children. Lucius Malfoy couldn't have a heart. That was the only reasonable answer.  
  
x  
  
Severus Snape pulled the fabric of his heavy black robes closer to him, to try and ward off the chill of his dungeon home. He was a somewhat paranoid man by nature, but Dumbledore's plan made him downright nervous. There were far too many things that could go wrong, the first being if Draco didn't cooperate.   
  
The faking of Draco's death wouldn't be the hard part. No, the hard part was keeping him in the wizarding world undetected. Severus could just make a contact in the muggle world and try to hide the boy, but Dumbledore could never do things the easy way. Easy just wasn't part of the man's vocabulary.  
  
The plan had been laid into Severus' hands. They would put Draco into the hands of Molly Weasley in secret, while a funeral would be held in the Hogwarts graveyard for Draco Malfoy, who had died despite the best efforts of the staff.  
  
Meanwhile, Molly would change as much of Draco's appearance as possible before the rest of the Weasley family returned from the short vacation to Romania that she had sent them on. Hence, the need for Draco's cooperation.  
  
Snape had created a new identity for his godson, that of Conall Snape, Severus' nephew. The real Conall had died at birth, taking his mother with him. Severus' brother had followed his wife merely months later, by taking his own life. The Snape family had kept it all very quiet, saying that the family had moved to China to study the Oriental magical community. Severus was taking full advantage of the family secret to help Draco. His brother and sister-in-law had now just died of a horrible accident, and their child Conall had been left in Severus' care. Severus, of course, distained children and and left the boy in the Weasley's care (because he disliked them even more than he disliked children, and why not torture them by adding another child to their lot) until the school term started.  
  
Merlin, he hoped this worked. It was more than just Draco's life on the line if it went bad.  
  
xXx  
  
"It's been three days. We need to wake him up"  
  
"I really don't think that-"  
  
"The sooner we find out what really happened to him, the better. Enervate."   
  
x  
  
Draco was waking up. The blonde boy really didn't like this fact. The black place he had been resting in was very comforting. There was no Dark Lord, there was no father, and there was no one to bother him. This place was much better than the real world.  
  
That, however, didn't change the fact that he was waking up. He opened his eyes to a huge black blob in front of his face. He tried to jump away from it, but even the smallest movement made his body ache with pain. The blob reached out and steadied him, which made him groan with even more pain. If movement was bad, touching was even worse. It was like he was lying on a bed of pins and needles.  
  
"We'll get nothing out of him when he's like this! I told you it would be useless to wake the poor boy!" a feminine voice screeched.  
  
"Woman, please stop your yammering. At least now we know that he can in fact be woken," sneered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Snape. "Now I suggest that you don't move Mr. Malfoy. You've been through quite an ordeal."  
  
Draco's vision slowly began to clear, revealing that it was Snape sitting next to him. Pity, he was much more attractive as a blob. "I know you wish to go back to sleep, after all you have always been insufferably lazy."  
  
Draco did want to go to sleep. That back place was looking really good right now. Of course it had been looking good earlier as well. Stupid Snape dragging him out of there. And wasn't Snape's beside manner just wonderful? How typical of the man to go straight to the insulting.   
  
Snape seemed to be able to read the look in his eyes. "I'll give you a sleeping draught if you answer a question."  
  
Bribery. How fitting. Draco looked up at Severus as to say "Well?"  
  
"Who cursed you Draco?"  
  
Of course that's what the man wanted to know. Lucky for Draco, he didn't just ask what happened. That would have required a lengthy reply. This, on the otherhand, was a one word answer. Draco winced as he swallowed to try and wet his throat. Bloody hell, why did everything have to hurt? Stupid killing curse. Stupid father. Stupid dark lord and his stupid dark mark. He swallowed again and scratched out, "Father," hoping that it would be enough. He glared up at Snape trying to convey "I answered your question, now give me the bloody potion" with his eyes.  
  
Apparently it worked because Snape nodded and almost gently lifted the boy's head up and placed the vial against his lips. "Drink."  
  
Ah. The potion was like ice calming the fire that had taken up it's home in his throat. The pain that had been plaguing him since he had woken began to fade away. And then there was that blessed blackness taking him away. Maybe, if he was lucky, this time he wouldn't wake back up.  
  
x  
  
When Draco awoke again, he was blessedly free of pain. He knew he should be hurting, but he wasn't. Snape was still sitting there, but had fallen asleep. It was then, while he was looking at his Godfather, who obviously hadn't left his side all that much lately (considering the white-boy's afro the man was seriously close to sporting), that the reality of what all had happened finally hit Draco.  
  
The blonde boy wanted to cry. But Malfoys didn't cry. In fact, Malfoys didn't show emotion at all. As silent tears began to run down his cheeks, Draco wondered if he even was a Malfoy anymore. His father had surely disowned him by now. He had defied the bloody dark lord and lived to tell about it. He was still alive. Figure it to be his luck to survive when it would have been best for him to just die.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, welcome back to the world of the living. You gave us quite a scare," an overly cheery voice greeted, startling him from his rather morbid thoughts..  
  
Draco tried to sit up and wipe the tears from his cheek, but despite his pain free state, his body just did not want to work with him. He had to settle on just turning his head, to see Dumbledore and several other people smiling down at him. That alone was frightening enough. People smiling at him was not something he woke up to every morning, though he doubted it was in fact morning. In fact he guessed it was sometime in the late afternoon. It was the thing that happened next that nearly scared him shitless though. All of a sudden there was a redheaded woman attached to him and sobbing all over him.  
  
"You poor, poor child!"  
  
Unfortunately her blubbering woke up Snape, who looked confused about his whereabouts for a split second before his normal glare was back in place. "Mrs. Weasley, it will do you good to remember that Mr. Malfoy is injured. And while the potion I gave him is obviously doing its job at the moment, there is no way of telling when it will wear off."  
  
The woman looked taken aback for a moment before she gently put the blonde boy back down upon the bed.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is Mrs. Weasley. She will be taking you to stay at her home for the remainder of Christmas break."  
  
Draco just stared at Dumbledore. Then at the woman, then at Dumbledore again. "Are you insane?" he managed to scratch out. The Weasleys hated him, and for good reason too. As part of his act to please his father, he had all but tortured any one of them he ever came across. Not to mention all of the things he had done to Potter. They were more likely to kill him than his father was, and his father had already tried.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled yet again. "I know what you're thinking, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that you'll be safe. And furthermore if you wish, you may want to begin thinking about some changes that you would like to make to your appearance."  
  
That didn't sound like too bad of an idea. Draco had a few changes he would like to make, now that he finally could be his own person. But with the way Dumbledore suggested it, there had to be something up. Hell the fact that Dumbledore suggested it, paired with the looks everyone was giving him definitely meant that there was more to it than just a makeover.  
  
Dumbledore grinned down at him. "You have every right to give me that suspicious look Mr. Malfoy. Though the details will be given to you at a later time, I will tell you now, that for your protection you will have to die."  
  
Draco gave the old man a startled look.  
  
The old bat just chuckled at him. "Now, there's no need to be alarmed. It's only what we have to convince the wizarding world. I suggest you think about the kind of person you wish to be, because from now on Draco Malfoy is dead, and you are Conall Snape."  
  
His head was beginning to spin just thinking about it. Or maybe that was the potion wearing off. He began to whimper as a very painful tingling sensation began to travel through his limbs.   
  
"Why don't you go on back to sleep as further arrangements are made for the two weeks you will spend with the Weasleys."  
  
Another potion was held to his lips, and Draco, or Conall as he supposed he was to be called, eagerly drank it down. Anything to get rid of the pain. He slowly closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him for a third time. 


	4. Meetings

AN: Okay. Like I said before, these have all been edited. HEAVILY. If you've read the fic before, read it all again. This chapter in particular has three more pages than it had when I posted the first time. I'll have a brand new chapter as soon as my beta gets it back to me. So please, read, enjoy, review.  
  
Ps: I'll start answering my reviews again on the next chapter. I still love you guys.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Burrow," Snape said, as he walked into the fire with a sleeping Draco Malfoy in his arms. Snape was very proud of his godson for standing up to his father and not taking the Dark Mark. The boy was certainly stronger than he. It had certainly taken a large amount of bravery. It made Snape actually feel like he had done something right in his life.  
  
Since the boy had been loosely filled in on his situation, he hadn't so much as moved. Snape supposed all of the mental trauma was catching up with the boy, since most of the physical injuries had faded.  
  
The Burrow was uncharacteristically empty. In an earlier babble (it was nearly impossible to carry a conversation with the Weasley woman when she was nervous, as she had been all week) she had revealed that she had in fact managed to get all of her male brood from the house for a week, as planned. Unfortunately, the daughter had opted to remain, so he moved as quietly as possible. He would like to get out of there without a headache if at all possible.  
  
The room for Draco was small, but nicely decorated in deep green. Snape supposed that it had been redecorated to make Draco feel more at home. There were simple green curtains on the windows, and old fading quidditch posters on the walls. He suspected that this had been Bill or Charlie's old room. The bed that Snape placed Draco on, like the room, was small, but it had four posts and deep green curtains that could be drawn. After making sure that Draco was in a comfortable position, he turned and went back downstairs where Molly was in the kitchen making tea. Do you mind if I come to check on him from time to time?"  
  
Molly looked absolutely awestruck for a moment before nodding. Evidence that Snape actually cared about something had left her absolutely speechless.  
  
Snape nodded and apparated out.   
  
xXx  
  
Draco was hungry. Sure Mrs. Weasley had been bringing him food, since he had refused to come downstairs for meals, but that didn't mean he had been eating them.  
  
He had been in the Burrow for three days now. His first day he supposed he spent sleeping, because he didn't remember any of it. But as soon as he woke, he began brooding. Really, it was one of his favorite pastimes, he had done it all of the time when he had been living in the manor.  
  
He had briefly stopped his bout of self-pity to stare in amazement at the room he was in. He had known the Weasley's were poor, but he didn't know they were that poor. Whoop. Right back to his self-hatred, then. Wow wasn't he a git? These people had taken him in and were taking care of him, when at the moment he didn't have a sickle to his name, and he of all people was going on about how poor they were.  
  
Okay, time for mental review. Father nearly killed him, angst over that. Check. Called the Dark Lord a Mudblood, chuckled over that a bit then looked over shoulder just to make sure said Dark Lord wasn't about to hex him into oblivion. Check. Received a wonderful little scar on your back that rivals Potter's for prettiness, angst over that. Check.  
  
Okay onto the point of his mental digression. He hadn't left the room for two and a half days, and he was a bit curious to what the rest of the house looked like. Besides, he was hungry.  
  
Quietly he snuck down the stairs, cringing every time one would creak. After a few wrong turns he finally found the kitchen. He was well into getting himself a snack when all of a sudden there was a sharp intake of air and the loud crash of glass hitting the floor.  
  
He spun around to see the Weasley girl staring at him with wide eyes. Well, that certainly wasn't supposed to happen. Draco did the first thing that came to mind. He made a hasty retreat, slamming the door to his room behind him. Well, no one said he was brave now did they?  
  
x  
  
Mum, why did you let the ferret into our house!?" Ginny Weasley practically screamed upon seeing said ferret" in their kitchen two days after he had arrived. Upon seeing her he had dropped what he was doing and made a hasty retreat back to his room and locked himself in.  
  
After she had gotten over the initial shock of seeing a Malfoy in her home, she had done what any sensible girl would do in a situation like that. She had called for her mother.  
  
Hush Ginny. Don't let him hear you say that. He's been through quite a bit in the last few weeks. Besides, you weren't supposed to know that he was here. Merlin, Severus will be growling for weeks about this."  
  
Ginny blinked at her mother confused. What was going on? Mum?"  
  
Molly knew that look. She had no choice but to give up the story.  
  
x  
  
When Draco broke down on the fourth day Ginny saw it from around the corner. She didn't dare interrupt the moment between her brother's arch nemesis and her mother.  
  
The redheaded girl had been floored at the story her mother had told her. But if that was bad, hearing it from Draco's own mouth was horrifying. Ginny had always thought that she would double over laughing the day she saw Draco Malfoy cry, but she was shocked to find that tears were rolling down her cheeks as well.  
  
It was just so sad to see the normally proud and arrogant boy reduced to tears.  
  
Her ears perked up as the conversation in the kitchen turned from beatings to future plans. In particular plans to change Draco's appearance. Oh, this had merits. I have the perfect idea!!" she called running into the room causing her mother and Draco to nearly jump out of their skins. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
New Years Eve, Roughly two days later  
  
Draco admired himself in the full length mirror that was now part of his room. He looked€¦ different. It was different, but good. Damn good. He kind of missed is silky blonde locks, but his new coloring definitely had a shock effect that was amusing.  
  
Hurry up Conall, they'll be back any minute!" came Ginny Weasley's overly loud voice from outside his door.  
  
I will come when I'm ready Carrot-top," he sent back. A week ago, if someone had asked him that he would count any of the Weasley brood as one of his closest friends, he most likely would have hexed them. But Ginny had been surprisingly understanding and helpful during his week of change," as he had dubbed it.  
  
Now it was New Year's Eve, the first real night of his new life." This would be the first time that he would have to be around his schoolmates since he had become Conall. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he was excited as well. This is what he had been waiting for.  
  
That's it," Ginny said, opening the door. I'm coming in."  
  
She stopped short at the sight of Draco. Wow. That was drool worthy.  
  
So, how do I look?" Draco made a turn so she could see the full outfit.  
  
Perfection."  
  
Did you really expect any more of a Mal€"er.. Snape. Merlin this will be hard," Draco sighed at his slip up.  
  
Ginny gave him an enthusiastic pat on the back. Don't worry Con. I bet you can at least have Harry eating out of the palm of your hands before dinner's over."  
  
And get Potter slobber all over my newly painted nails? I think not."  
  
xXx  
  
Molly Weasley put the finishing touches to her New Year's Eve meal, and just in time too. Her family (plus one) was due back at any moment.  
  
Over the past week she had watched Draco Malfoy open up from a very prickly and arrogant delinquent to a laughing smiling boy. She was a bit worried that he had come too far too soon, but it was very hard to stay worried when he smiled up at her in that way that only he could. That smile was lethal. It made her forget whatever she was doing.  
  
Which was why Draco now sported several piercings that she would have never allowed the boy to have if he weren't smiling up at her when he begged her to sign the release forms to get them.  
  
Oh dear, Severus was going to kill her once he saw those.  
  
Conall! Ginny! Dinner!"  
  
Two black and red blurs came bounding down the stairs and into her kitchen. Ello Mrs. Weasley. You're looking beautiful tonight and dinner smells wonderful," came the cheeky tenor of Draco..err Conall. She was just about to tell him to go back upstairs and put on some respectable clothing, when he smiled.  
  
She really needed to find something to counteract that.  
  
Anything else that was to be said or done had to wait, because there was a sudden series of thuds and a Mum! We're home!!"  
  
x  
  
Harry was happy to be at the Burrow instead of the Dursley's or Hogwarts for Christmas break. He had never had so much fun in his life. The dragons had been great, and for the first time ever during the holidays, he felt like he belonged where he was. He had no idea how the Weasley's had wrangled permission from Dumbledore to take him, but he sure wasn't complaining.  
  
Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a hug, as she had done each of her boys before him. Welcome home! It's good to see you all aren't missing any limbs. Now take your trunks upstairs then come down to dinner. I have someone to introduce to you all!"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically. There was a guest other than him at the Burrow? A quick glance around the room told them that no one else seemed to know who it was either.   
  
They drug their trunks upstairs as told and hastily put their belongings away. They were eager to find out who the guest was, and of course eat. While the food that they had eaten in Romania was good, there was nothing quite like a home cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
All thoughts of food and his week in Romania left his head as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with the most beautiful (and slightly frightening) boy he had ever seen (not that Harry liked boys, oh no). The first thing he noticed was the shock of red hair. It was a completely different shade than the Weasley's, darker, more the color of blood. It was parted to one side causing it to cover the opposite eye, and came up shorter in the back. But red wasn't the only color in the hair. The ends were dyed black for about two inches up, giving an illusion of shadows. The visible eye was a bright greenish blue, that looked even brighter from the thin line of black eyeliner that framed the boy's eyes. He had high and pronounced cheek bones, and pale perfect skin. He kind of reminded Harry of someone.  
  
The boy or man, because he had to be at least seventeen, had a great body as well, there was no doubt about that. He had on tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. They were ripped in places and had black cording to close the rips, but not so much as to cover the flashes pale skin that the rips were showing. They flared out around his ankles, and were so long they nearly covered the heavy black boots they boy wore completely. The shirt was just as tight. In fact it seemed to be more of a girl's shirt. It was a fitted tee that had a sparkly Playboy Bunny on the chest. It too was ripped in places, but held together by safety pins.  
  
Harry was so caught up by the stranger that he almost missed Mrs. Weasley introduce them.   
  
"This is Conall Snape. Professor Snape's nephew. He'll be staying with us until you go back to school."  
  
All chins hit the ground at that point. Snape had family? It was generally thought that Snape had been hatched from some sort of demon egg.  
  
Ron was the first to regain his powers of speech. If he's a Snape, why isn't he staying with the greasy git?"  
  
Harry noticed the anger flash in Conall's eyes and stepped in before a fight occurred. I'm sure he's got good reason to be here, Ron." Harry was rewarded with a smile from Conall that promptly made him melt. The boy had a very nice smile. Hello. I'm Harry Potter." Harry braced himself for the €ËYou're the boy that lived?!' exclamation, but it never came.  
  
Instead Conall smiled again and held out his hand. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you."  
  
The slight shock he got when he touched Conall's hand to shake it, made Harry jump. That had never happened before. If Conall had felt it, he sure wasn't showing it. The other boy had let go of his hand and was now being introduced to the Weasleys.  
  
I guess I can't call Ginny carrot top anymore. I suppose it would get a bit confusing," Conall laughed after shaking everyone's hand (except for Ron's because Ron was refusing to touch a Snape). I feel like I know you all already. I've heard so much about you from your mum this week."  
  
Now that introductions have been made, I'm sure you're all hungry. So sit! Eat!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted them.  
  
Dinner, as always, was good. 


	5. Lucius' Plight

AN: Okay it's been a while since I've actually posted a chapter. Sorry. If you haven't noticed, the first four chapters have been edited. REALLY edited. I'll most likely do that every few chapters or so. This chapter is kind of just filler. It has a bit of Lu/Sev in it, so if you don't like that, beware. Here's my review answers..  
  
May: I really don't know who's going to be uke or seme yet. Does it really matter that much in a PG-13 fic? I'm glad you like it other than that detail. Yana: Conall is Draco. I guess I didn't make that clear enough the first time around. I think I've made it pretty clear in the edit though. Romie: Thanks for all the input, although I don't think the length thing really denotes how much work someone puts into something. Siriusly: I'm sorry it took so long that you had to post that twice. I hope you continue to read the fic even though I'm a slow arse. .()  
  
A New Me Chapter 5  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a very unhappy man, and when he was unhappy, everyone else around him damn well better be unhappy as well or he would make them that way. Or kill them. Either way he felt better about himself in the end. He found it very hard to be upset when the prospect of torturing and killing mindless fools was in the picture.  
  
That was all beside the point at the moment, however. No, the point was that Lucius was very unhappy. His son, his heir, his own flesh and blood had betrayed him for a bunch of good-doers that he knew for a fact his son didn't even like. And not only had Draco betrayed Lucius, but the damn fool of a boy had gone and insulted the Dark Lord right to his face.  
  
A part of him was proud of Draco for the bravery the boy had shown in the face of his almost certain death. Almost, because Draco had somehow survived, up until now that is.  
  
"Are you sure the brat is dead?"  
  
"Yes M'lord," one Severus Snape said from his kneeled position.  
  
"But you bring me no body as proof? Crucio."  
  
Lucius refrained from flinching as his former lover collapsed and curled up as if to try and ward off the pain. That had been over long ago, and he was now able to watch this little display with cold disinterest. Besides, Severus had been hit with this curse so many times that it was barely anything to him now. The man wasn't even whimpering.  
  
"I could not M'lord. But I do assure you he is dead." Severus said once he had caught his breath. Lucius watched him reach into a pocket and pull something out and present it to Voldemort. The Dark Lord studied it for a moment before motioning Lucius over.  
  
Lucius looked curiously at the small object in his Lord's hand. It was Draco's ring. It was about that point that it really hit Lucius that his boy was dead. Draco would never take that ring off as long as he lived.  
  
Memories assaulted Lucius. He was suddenly back at the manor with his tired wife asleep in bed and a beautiful baby boy in his arms. The baby cooed happily at him and looked up at him with wide blue eyes. Lucius had never felt such peace as he had felt that first time he had held Draco.  
  
Draco had been a mischievous child always causing trouble for the house elves. He had been so cute as he had run around with one of Lucius' larger hunting hounds, trying to ride it as his father did his horse. Draco had always looked at his father with those wide blue eyes full of admiration, up until two years ago. Suddenly the eyes that had loved him so much were as cold and as distant as his own.  
  
Lucius suddenly found that it was a bit hard to breathe as he looked down at the ring in his master's hands. "What happened to the body then? And why was I not informed of my son's death"  
  
Severus moved to his feet and glared at Lucius, "You're an escaped convict Malfoy, dreadfully sorry that the ministry didn't telephone after proclaiming the boy dead. As for the body, they're burying him in the Hogwarts cemetery. Planning a service and everything for the little brat, I believe."  
  
Something akin to anger filled Lucius at that statement. "Do not call my son a brat," he ground at. When had Severus gotten so damn annoying?  
  
"That's what he was. Nothing but a thorn in everyone's side until he died." The black haired man ground out.  
  
Okay that did it. Severus was about to know the true meaning of pain. What Lucius was going to do to him would make the Dark Lord's punishments on the man look like a three week vacation to Switzerland with pay.  
  
"As much as this conversation amuses me, do you believe that there is enough evidence to prove the boy is dead, Lucius?" Voldemort asked with a curious tone. Trust the ruddy man to interrupt what was going to be the flogging of the century.  
  
€ËYes you prat. My boy is dead. No thanks to you snake breath.' he thought. "Yes, m'lord. Draco would never remove that ring, no matter where his loyalties lay."  
  
"Good. Then you are both dismissed. Now out of my sights."  
  
There was one thing for sure, Lucius was really beginning to doubt if he was where he wanted to be.  
  
x  
  
Severus found himself pinned against the wall by a very angry Lucius. Well that didn't take long. They were only just outside of Voldemort's "throne room." That was one thing that could be trusted about Lucius. The man would never waste time.  
  
"Did you even give him a chance to come back to me? Or did you just kill him?"  
  
Severus couldn't help but snort. It sounded almost like Lucius actually cared. "Get your hands off me, Lucius. So caring now when I believe it was you that cast the killing curse on him, or am I mistaken? The boy chose to die over living his life in servitude to you. I can almost see why."  
  
Lucius didn't move, he just stared wide eyed at Severus, obviously not knowing what to make of the words that had just been spat at him. Despite having been tortured a bit earlier, Severus was sure that had to be the best night of his adult life. Okay, maybe not of his entire adult life, but it was the best night for the last ten years at least. Where was he? Oh yes, taunting the right bastard that was currently pinning him to the wall. Well, that brought back memories.  
  
"Well, by Merlin," Severus sneered, "a speechless Malfoy. My job here is done. Now let me go. You lost the privilege of touching me years ago" With that Severus started to push past the blonde man, but Lucius grabbed him. What was with that man and physical contact? Lucius normally preferred to use his wand for confrontations.  
  
"I do believe I've let you go on to long without putting you in your place. You're getting too cocky." Severus suddenly found a mouth upon his. Oh€¦that felt kind of€¦wait, now was not the time for this. This was not Lucius that had actually cared about him, this was Lucius that cared for no one but himself. This was the Lucius that cast the killing curse on his son. But that was still a very pleasant and much missed sensation. Oh€¦NO!  
  
He ripped his mouth away from Lucius and pushed the blonde away. "You. Will. Never. Touch. Me. Again. Do. You. Understand?" he growled. Stupid man awakening his stupid hormones, life just wasn't fair.  
  
Lucius just smirked at him, and moved to do it again. "When will you learn that I hold the control in this relationship."  
  
"Do you want to know what Draco's last words to me were, Lucius?" Severus said getting ready to apparate. "He told me he would rather die than be like you. Oh, and there is no relationship. Good-bye Lucius."  
  
It was only when he was safely back in his quarters at Hogwarts did Severus allow himself to relax.  
  
By Merlin how he hated deatheater meetings. 


End file.
